


Euphemistic Touch

by Branch



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okita's punishment for stealing Hijikata's book of haiku is designed to be something he'll remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphemistic Touch

Souji lay on his stomach, spread out against the futon, kimono pulled down off his shoulders and pushed up over his hips. He could feel another body's heat where Hijikata-san leaned over him, and his breath caught in little gasps as strong fingers worked in and out of his ass.

He'd completely lost track of how long Hijikata-san had been doing this. Long enough to make Souji warm and open around his fingers. Long enough to find just the place to stroke to make Souji moan. Long enough to drive him to helpless heat because two fingers, slow and easy, wasn't _enough_. And Hijikata-san wasn't giving him any more.

Those fingers curled inside him and Souji made a sharp, wanting sound. "Hijikata-san..."

Hijikata-san's voice was even deeper than usual against Souji's ear, and Souji could hear the smile in it. "I did tell you that I'd punish you for stealing my haiku book." He drew his fingers out slowly and plunged them in again.

"I beg your forgiveness," Souji gasped with utter sincerity. "I was very wrong to offer such impertinence to my master."

Hijikata-san snorted. "It's been two years already, Souji. I'm not your master any longer."

Souji looked over his shoulder, meeting Hijikata-san's eyes for a moment, and felt another twist of heat at the dark intent look focused on him. "You are always my master."

Hijikata-san smiled sardonically. "Except when you feel like mischief, apparently." He drew his fingers all the way out and a whimper caught in Souji's throat. Maybe, finally...

But it was still two fingers that drove into him again, cool and slick with another scoop of salve. Souji pressed his forehead against the futon and pushed up into the touch, taking Hijikata-san's fingers deeper. He was achingly hard and even just rubbing against the futon might bring him off. Hijikata-san chuckled against the nape of his neck, though, and held him down effortlessly with a hand at the small of his back.

"Hijikata-san!" Souji couldn't help struggling for a moment, even though he knew perfectly well he was no match for Hijikata-san in raw strength. And it wasn't as though sword skill was going to help him here, he admitted ruefully; this would have been far easier if Hijikata-san had chosen to exact his punishment on the training floor. Finally, though, he made himself lie still again, panting, and moaned as long fingers drove into his ass deep and hard in reward.

It still wasn't enough.

He was past expecting mercy, or an answer to his low gasps and pleading moans, when Hijikata-san finally moved, kneeling swiftly behind him and pulling Souji's hips up into the cradle of his. Souji cried out with the welcome hardness of Hijikata-san's cock pushing into him, stretching the hot muscles of his ass wide around his thickness. " _Yes_!"

Hijikata-san's arms pulled Souji back tight against his broad chest as he leaned over Souji, curling them both up over his knees. "Be still," he ordered, low and velvety, and heat scalded through Souji again.

"Yes, Hijikata-san," he whispered.

Hijikata-san fucked him slowly, and Souji lay obediently quiet and savored the feeling of being stretched and filled with the hardness of Hijikata-san's cock, over and over until he was shuddering. Until he didn't know how much more he could take. "Please," he gasped, at last, unable to be quiet any longer. "Hijikata-san, please..."

When one large hand closed between his legs, relief made him dizzy, and after all this it only took a few rough strokes of his cock before he was shaking in Hijikata-san's arms as pleasure wrung him out ruthlessly, again and again and again until the edges of his vision wavered and turned dark.

He didn't catch his breath until Hijikata-san was finishing, and they were still for a little while, curled up together. "So?" Hijikata-san finally asked, breath stirring the fall of Souji's hair.

"I'll definitely remember the lesson," Souji murmured.

"Good."

Souji gasped as Hijikata-san drew out slowly. He'd remember it for more than one reason, he thought wryly. He stretched out slowly and let Hijikata-san pull him close again, cheeks heating just a bit as a strong hand kneaded his sore ass.

"And the next time you forget," Hijikata added trenchantly, "perhaps I really will spank you and see if that lasts longer."

Souji laughed against his shoulder. "Mm. I like it when you make me behave, Hijikata-san."

Hijikata-san just snorted at that, but Souji could see his smile in the dimness, and snuggled closer, content with the all-around success of his day's activity.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> The manga version of the haiku-book theft features Hijikata threatening punishment if Souji doesn't return it at once. The punishment turns out, after a dramatic pause for Tetsu to fear it will be seppuku, to be one hundred spankings and no dinner. Souji doesn't seem to take the threat very seriously.


End file.
